Love, Lust and Life
by LittleBookOfCalm
Summary: Cloe returns three years after Series 4 bringing with her a suprise. Also will Cloe and Ved get back together?


I'm amazed. I thought that when I'd return I'd walk into something major that I couldn't understand or even have no one there. But when I returned it was like a normal day. No hysterics - except for temperamental Zak (Ebony's teething son). No mass city disappearance. I just walked in and met a pregnant Salene by the Fountain reading. I think it took her a few moments to realise who I was because the look on her face was puzzled then changed to shock and surprise. Then the coveted 'Oh my God, you look wonderful' from Salene then the shock at seeing Xander, my son, my baby. "Who's this?" Salene asked. "This is Xander, my son," I said. She hugged me then, her bump and Xander getting in the way. "Who's the father?" Salene asked. "Someone I met abut a week before I slept with him. He left a couple of weeks later. I didn't even know I was pregnant when he left so he doesn't know," I explained. "And where have you been since?" Salene asked as we walked towards the stairs. "I met my brother on the way back I decided to stay with him until Xander was born. Having him was quite hard so I was a little immobile for a while. Blood loss. That's why I only returned now. So you're pregnant. Who's the father? Pride?" I asked. At the look of her face I realised I'd said something wrong. "It is Pride's baby. But he disappeared with May 4 months ago. He didn't know I was pregnant either" Salene told me.

Salene then led me to my old room. "I can get the guys to move a cot in here when they return" Salene explained. "Thanks" I said. "So where is everyone just now?" I asked Salene. "Lex and Slade should be working" Salene started. "Slade?" I asked alarm bells going off inside my head. I glanced down at Xander in the carrycot. "Yeah, he joined us. He's a traveller. Ride's a motorbike. Wears a leather jacket. Turns out he's Mega's brother" Salene said. "You haven't asked about Ved, Cloe" Salene said suddenly. "Yeah, I know he's safe and alive. I hacked into a database found out he was alive and back here." I explained. Salene nodded. "Do you still - love - him?" Salene asked slowly. "He was my first love, yes. But honestly I don't know. The person I love most in the world is Xander," I said. "So what about everyone else?" I asked. "Well.

An hour later I was still chatting with Salene but we had moved down to the café. Xander in his carrycot on the table, asleep. I looked up as two males entered the fountain area of the mall. "Clo?" Ved's voice said. "Cloe?" Slade's voice said. "Hi" I said dropping my eyes to Xander. Ved looked to Slade and asked him how he knew me. I looked up to them again. God they still looked hot. Slade's eyes rested on Xander and he avoided Ved's question. "How old is he?" Slade asked. "5 months, do the calculations" I said. Salene gasped. Slade turned and hurried away, obviously in shock. Ved stood where he was for a moment then approached. "Hey Cloe," "How are you?" I asked. "A little shocked but alright," Ved said touching Xanders' hand. "I'll leave you two alone. I need to take a nap," Salene said pulling herself up out of her seat.

"So what you been up to except for having a baby?" Ved asked sitting down in Salene's newly departed seat. "I was sent to some place about 50 miles away. They done experiments about food intake, I think. Sometimes I was in the control group, other times not. We were let go eventually and I started to head back. I stopped in a town. Got new clothes and a job for a while so I could get food. Then I met Slade, he left after a couple of weeks and I left a couple of weeks after that. Then I met up with my brother and found out I was expecting. He, his wife and his friends looked after me in the lead up to the birth. Had a bad birth. Lots of blood loss so it took a while for me to be mobile then I came back here" I explained telling most of my story. "D. the guards do anything?" Ved asked. I looked up at Ved and nodded slowly. He ran a hand through his hair. I could feel a couple of tears escaping my eyes. "It happened to all the girls in my room," I said slowly. "It was my fault I was taken Ved," I said reading his mind. "It was mine, I shouldn't have left you and shouldn't have let you" Ved said. "It was my decision Ved. Albeit an extremely stupid one, which I regret but I've learned from it," I said. He ran a hand through his hair again. "I still feel guilty though," He said. I nodded. Xanders' cry broke the silence and I picked him u to see what he wanted.


End file.
